


Knives, Cuddles, and Sapphic Relations

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: After the tournament didn't exactly go the way they planned, Mira and Caveira retreat to their hotel room.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" María Álvarez/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Knives, Cuddles, and Sapphic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a get-well-soon fic for a wonderful friend of mine who managed to get hit by a bullet. (I apologise in advance for my terrible Portuguese and Spanish).

Mira was dreading returning to her hotel room after the finals, losing was never fun at the best of times, soldiers were competitive by nature, but her Cavi handled losing a lot worse than most people, So Mira was relatively surprised to find upon opening the door that Caviera hadn’t taken her knife to everything that was inessential for their stay (although there were questionable holes in the wall that she was not looking forward to explaining to management).

Indeed, Caviera seemed to be quite low energy, not in the midst of one of her more infamous explosive fits of rage.  
“Hey Mir” she mumbled, eyes flicking up to the doorway only to return to her lap after confirming her girlfriend’s identity.  
“Hey yourself” Mira whispered, gently easing herself onto the bed next to Caviera and resting her head on her shoulder while she twined their fingers together. “Feeling okay Cavi?” In response she got a deep sigh.

“I don’t know,” came another mumble after a few seconds of silence, “I let everyone down.” Mira pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.  
“You didn’t let us all down Cavi, it’s a team effort, we all made mistakes babe” she pressed another gentle kiss to Cav’s cheek, “A falta de pan, buenas son tortas, mi amor.”  
She felt Cav’s eyebrow raise and knew she’d missed the idiom.  
“In the absence of bread, cakes are good for my love?” she said, sounding perplexed. Mira stifled a little laugh.  
“Not quite, ‘If there’s no bread, cake will do, my love’. Basically ‘half a glass is better than none’, we did get second, I know you’re fond of saying ‘nobody remembers second place’, but the other competitors do, they respect us, and they fear you.”

An uncertain little noise emanated from Caviera’s throat and Mira squeezed her hand a little, it worried her to see her normally fiery lover so pensive and uncertain.  
“I don’t feel feared, fear means respect, and I don’t feel respected when that bitch makes some sarcastic quip before she brains me, I respect her enough to not stoop that low.”  
Mira moved her lips over Cav’s throat  
“Muito riso, pouco siso, não cutuque a onça com vara curta é provável que você seja mordido duas vezes mais.” Her reward was a little smile and a good natured grumble.  
“It’s not fair you speak my language better than I speak yours.”

“We can always practice with each other” Mira purred, moving to straddle her girlfriend’s lap and kissing her way up the curve of Caviera’s neck and jaw until her lips met flaking face-paint and she grimaced.  
“Blech” she said dramatically, pulling away and sticking her tongue out as Cav rolled her eyes.  
“I thought you’d be used to the taste of my face-paint by now” Mira shook her head.  
“Never, that stuff is vile.” she stood up and pulled Cav with her. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can get back to the rest of the cheering up” Caviera smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into the en-suite bathroom.

“Sit” Mira gently pushed her towards the edge of the bath before grabbing a flannel and running the sink with some warm water. She straddled her girlfriend again, gently passing the wet cloth over her face. A contented little sound came from the back of Caviera’s throat as Mira slowly worked the flaking paint from her skin, around her jawline, her lips, gently across her eyes and nose.  
“That feels much better” she murmured as Mira pressed another chaste kiss to her now clean lips. “Mmm much much better, can I tempt you for a shower Dr Álvarez?”  
“Hmm” Mira feigned indecision; “a shower no…” Cav looked affronted for a half a second until Mira finished her sentence “I wouldn’t say no to sharing a nice relaxing bath with you though.”

With that Mira pressed a last kiss to her girlfriend’s lips and left the room for a bath towel, she returned to a halfway undressed Caviera and the bath filling rapidly with warm water. Mira quickly stripped and entered the warm refreshing water, feeling Caveira slip in behind her a moment later.  
“Mmm” she sighed in contentment. Eyes closing in rapture as she relaxed fully back into her lover’s arms.  
“You’re really comfy Taina” she half murmured in happiness.  
“You’re comfy too” Caveira chuckled, and Mira felt strong arms wrap around her waist more tightly. She felt one hand start to creep lower and gently but firmly stuck her elbow into her girlfriend’s ribs  
“No Cavi, later, maybe.”  
“Okay” came the reply, whispered into the crown of her head as the beautifully warm water crept past her knees and Cav turned off the water with a well placed kick.

Eventually Cav started humming, and Mira turned in her arms to lay her head directly on her lover’s chest.  
“I love it when you sing our song” Caveira chuckled.  
“I can’t sing, but I do like that son-” she was interrupted by a yawn from underneath her jaw. “Sleepy ‘lena?” The doctor nodded.  
“Maybe a little bit, it has been a bit of a long day” Reluctantly Mira pulled herself away from the comforting warmth of the bath and her girlfriend and towelled herself off, disappearing into the hotel room proper for her sleep-wear with Caveira following in her wake after draining the bath.

Ten minutes later found Caviera sound asleep, MIra curled up in her arms and wondering where her tiredness went.

She couldn’t stop replaying the day’s events over in her head. What she’d said in the post match interview had been true; she should have seen that grenade coming, she’d messed up, she’d cost Taina her piece of glory, a competition that they as a team had been working towards for almost as long as they’d been together. Gently, she extracted herself from her girlfriend’s warm embrace and padded over to the balcony.

Even at night the warm Greek air washed over her skin like a calming balm through the door they’d left open. Across the courtyard she could see the lights of the bar across the street from the hotel still blazing, and watched as the tiny faint silhouettes of some of the people still enjoying the afterparty started toasting another round of drinks (or having a collective seizure, it was hard to tell at the distance). With a sigh she turned back to the bed, burrowed back into her girlfriend’s protective embrace, and fell asleep.

\---

The next morning they were both up at the crack of dawn as was usual, but since the hotel didn’t actually start serving breakfast until 6am, Mira had chosen instead to indulge in a rare pastime of hers, gently maneuvering a half dozing Caviera around until she rested her head on her lap and Mira could play with her hair just the way she liked.

"You’re cute when you try to be a morning person" she said, gently unwinding her Brazilian psychopath's silky hair (that she'd never freely admit to being so attached to) from its sleep braid and combing it out with her fingers, in response she received a grumbled request for coffee and gave a tinkling laugh.  
“I regret joining the army” Cav mumbled into her leg, “send me back to jail, I was not built for mornings.” She yawned loudly. “Por que eu não consegui um emprego onde eu pudesse dormir.” Mira giggled.  
“You can’t interrogate people with a knife in a real job, you’d need to retrain.”  
“Hmph” came the reply, still mumbled into her leg; “watch me.”

Mira combed her hair out again.  
“Go get breakfast then, if you’re so sure you’d manage” playfully she shoved Cav out of bed and burrito-ed herself up in her side of the blankets. “I want coffee too.” With another grumble, Caviera dragged herself over to the dresser, fished out some trousers just in case anyone from Rainbow was awake following the final’s afterparty, and left to do her bidding.

She returned twenty minutes later laden with a tray to find Mira sitting up in bed, tapping away at her phone.  
“Breakfast has arrived” Caviera declared, placing the tray on her girlfriend’s lap as she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Mira.  
“How did you even get this?” Mira questioned, glancing up from her phone to take in the tray of coffee and buttered toast set on her lap. A smile was her response “I did say I could make an interrogation work no matter what profession I was in, anyway, what are you looking at?” She asked, sipping at her coffee and grabbing a slice of lightly cooked toast.  
“Pictures and video in the group chat” Mira answered through her own mouthful of toast, deciding it was best not to know about whatever her girlfriend had done to get breakfast half an hour before the hotel technically started serving, “I think Elias was very drunk.” She turned her phone to be more visible to her partner and pressed play.

The second the video started, the speakers on Mira’s phone blew up with the sound of very raucous and very drunk German singing.  
Cav watched, bemused, as the man climbed onto the table, singing all the while, hauled the Australian up with him, and the two began a very loud and very out of tune duet of Whitesnake’s iconic Here I go again.  
“I do not think I’ve ever heard less evidence of musical talent at once” she snarked, enjoying the way Mira’s little giggle bubbled out of her throat as she typed that out herself. The next few messages only made her laugh more.

\---  
Mira: I don’t think I’ve ever heard less evidence of musical talent in my life - Taina  
Jäger: I will have you know that I can sing perfectly well, I simply chose not to in this moment  
Mozzie: we made a fine duet mate, the sheila’s just jealous is all  
Dokkaebi: I hate that I read that in your accent…  
Sledge: it is way too fuckin early for this shite on me phone, sod off  
Dokkaebi: Why do you type in an accent?  
Sledge: what?  
Mira: don’t worry Saemus, Taina isn’t a morning person either  
\---  
“Hey” Caviera objected before Mira shushed her with a quick tap to the nose.  
“It is adorable, mi amor, do not worry” Caveira grumbled and turned her attention back to her girlfriend’s phone screen  
\---  
Sledge: good on her, sod this for a lark I’m going back to bed  
Jäger: someone can’t handle their liquor  
Dokkaebi: so says one half the drunkards duet?  
Jäger: I regret nothing  
Mozzie: Right back at cha mate, Rainbow Karaoke Night is a go!  
Dokkaebi: please no  
Mira: dios mio...  
\---

Cav sniggered as she and Mira scrolled through the rest of the photos, videos, and gifs of the previous night’s activities, watching Sledge, Mozzie, and Jäger attempt to out drink each-other, pictures of Sledge passed out on the bar, Dokkaebi clearly having drawn all over his face before she snapped the picture; as he was sporting a rather unflattering pair of inked on glasses, an even more ridiculous drawn on handlebar moustache, and the little demon-face that was her signature on his cheek.

“He will be… unhappy when he wakes up properly” Mira observed as her girlfriend giggled into her shoulder.  
“Taina watch my coffee!” she chided as Caveira grabbed the phone and saved the image to send to herself as a new background. As soon as she got it back, Mira took a photo of them cuddled up together, wrapped in blankets and each-other’s sleepwear, and set it as her own background.  
“You look so adorable in the morning Taina” she purred, setting her phone out of her partner’s reach. Her girlfriend shrugged, drained the rest of her coffee, finished her toast in two large bites, and set her head back down in Mira’s lap.  
“Totally adorable” the Spaniard whispered, carding her fingers idly through silky black hair as Caveira tried to fall asleep again.

She gave up not long after, finding it far more pleasant to enjoy Mira's hand combing through her hair endlessly, winding silken strands around her fingers while she finished her breakfast with the other. The warm Greek air and the sunlight pouring through the window felt almost as good on Caveira's skin as her lover's hands, and she wondered if she'd ever felt more happy in her life.  
"I love you Elena" she half whispers, not because it's secretive, but because it barely needs to be said.  
"I love you too" comes the response, as Mira presses two fingers to her lips, then to Caveira's in a makeshift kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> “Muito riso, pouco siso, não cutuque a onça com vara curta é provável que você seja mordido duas vezes mais.” - “Much laughter, Short on wisdom, poke a jaguar with a sharp stick and you’re likely to get bitten twice as hard”
> 
> “Por que eu não consegui um emprego onde eu pudesse dormir.” - “Why didn’t I pick a job where I could sleep in”


End file.
